the stag and the wolf
by athenatyrell
Summary: AU/MODERN DAY. Robb/Myrcella. She's his sisters best friend, he shouldn't be falling for her, yet Robb is finding he can't be away from her. Just because these two are my crackship


**Obviously I own nothing, if I did the starks would all still be happy and alive, they deserve better gah/3**

"Come on Robb! You _know_ I'm right! Romeo and Juliet is a classic! True love" sixteen year old Myrcella Barathron said, her brows furrowed at her best friends elder brother

"Romeo and Juliet really? The fool died because he apparently couldn't live without her, they barely knew eachother. Next you'll be saying the same about Titanic with Rose and Jack" Robb Stark said, with a small chuckle and a shake of his head

"It is the same! They fell in love so quickly, its magic!" [/b] Myrcella said, hitting Robb with a pillow with a giggle

Robb was so easy to get along with. He was nothing like Joffrey, who would always put her down and laugh at what she said. Robb actually listened to her and respected her. That and he was very hot. Not that Myrcella would ever admit that, number one, he was Sansa's brother. That pretty much made him off limits. Number two, he was dating the devastatingly beautiful Margaery Tyrell and number three, Myrcella was pretty sure he saw her as a little sister. Their fathers Ned and Robb had been best friends, they Starks and Baratheons had grown up together.

"Of course" Robb said, with a roll of his eyes, though he couldn't keep that little smile off his face. Myrcella was so stubborn, so full of light and energy. He was strangely drawn to her, as were all of his family. She had spent most of the summer holidays at the Stark house, from what he understood, Myrcella didn't want to be stuck in the house with her parents and Joffrey.

"Robb Stark you know I'm right! Look we will watch both, I will point out to you the moment they fell in love. Just like you could show me when you fell in love with Margaery" [/b] Myrcella said, returning to curling up next to Grey Wind.

Robb just nodded, he wasn't even sure if he was in love with Margaery. She he supposed he loved her, the sex was pretty good, he couldn't deny that, and she was very pretty, but in love with her? He couldn't be certain. When they were together, they were either making out of with all of her friends. There were never the tender moments that he always thought he'd have with a girlfriend, he had convinced himself that they'd come later, but now he wasn't sure.

"Pretty sure my dog loves you more than he loves me" Robb said, trying to break out of those thoughts, eyeing how his husky had curled up against Myrcella. "He'll be fighting Rickon for your love next" Of course Rickon adored Myrcella. She was the only one with enough patience to read the same book to him for the thousandth time, she'd sit and listen to his stories in awe. Rickon had said he wanted to marry Myrcella when he was old enough. Robb glanced at his phone, knowing he'd missed yet another phone call from Margaery. Not that he didn't want to talk to her but, for some reason he'd found that it was much easier talking to Myrcella, she didn't try to control him, or impress him, she was just…herself, and he felt so much more himself around her

"That's because I feed him treats" She said with a slight smirk

"You're going to make him fat Myrcie" he said, with a small chuckled

"Oh don't listen to the mean man, you're perfect and handsome" Myrcella said with another giggle, kissing the huskys head, and in that moment, Robb felt jealous of a dog. Seven hells, what was happening to him? She was just his sisters best friend, yet there was something, something about how she was so laid back as the husky fell asleep, his head on her stomach. The way she would argue for hours about her favourite books with him. The way she'd play football with all of them, despite the fact she wasn't great at it.

"I'll be back" he muttered and headed for his room, meaning to call Jon. He had to make sense of these feelings. These weird feelings that kept coming up whenever the blonde was around.

 **Okay these two are my crackship and I love Robb being unsure and awkward gah3.**


End file.
